una asesina, una presa
by sia uchiha
Summary: el temor ha entrado a japón desde que una asesina misteriosa apareció, sus objetivos son muy claros, matar a una persona en especial para cumplir su venganza


**Hola a todas las fans del sasusaku, aquí me encuentran nuevamente haciendo un fic de este, espero os disfrute, aunque tenga algo de sangre, es su decisión si queréis seguir leyendo desde aquí, no todos los capítulos tienen matanza, y si, es sasusaku, en algunos capítulos va a parecer que no es, pero tengan paciencia, denle tiempo y lo verán, no prometo que sean muchos capis, así que disfrútenlo ^^.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_pensamientos de la persona" _ -diálogos **(intervención de la autora)**

Una asesina, una presa

Capitulo 1: retomando información

_Las muertes han estado incrementando desde que el asesinato apareció en nuestro país. Las heridas han sido bastante grandes para ser culpa de solo una jovencita de a lo mucho 16 años. El pánico ha entrado a Japón. La policía no encuentra a la supuesta responsable de este caos. Sin embargo, han encontrado algunas pistas como sangre de la asesina, instrumentos de tortura, e incluso cabello caído, pero lo extraño es que es de un color muy poco en abundancia en nuestro país, los investigadores han estudiado la muestra, al parecer es de un color tipo rosa pastel, pero aún no están seguros. Habrá que esperar hasta nuevas noticias sobre este acontecimiento._

**._._._._._._.**

**Sakura POV:**

Pobres incrédulos, pero bueno, no debo preocuparme por esos idiotas por ahora, debo concentrarme en mi deber, debo matar al responsable de mi sufrimiento.

Estaba sentada en la banca de mi escuela, viendo como mi presa se ganaba la vida con sus "amigos", mirando fijamente como se divertía para ser solo un adolecente algo torpe, pero debo admitir que era algo lindo, pero no me concentro en el físico.

Alguien apareció por detrás mío y me abrazó, por los mechones rubios ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-hola Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto a todo pulmón en mi pobre oído

-hola-dije tratando de parecer que no había dolido tanto.

-como estas? Hace días que no nos vemos!

-solo un fin de semana, no es para tanto-dije seria y mientras leía mis notas de clases pasadas, sin mostrar interés.

-pero fue un fin de semana largo, mis padres me pusieron a repasar las lecciones pasadas, que aburridos son-en ese momento, sentí que mi sangre se calentaba más, tenía que controlar el instinto de matarlo con un cuchillo, que las personas digan cosas malas sobre los padres cuando no saben que en cualquier momento pueden perderlos para siempre, como Naruto es mi "amigo" , uno de los pocos que se atreven a hablarme porque creen que soy rara, simplemente le lancé una mirada fulminante, a lo que él entendió perfectamente a lo que me refería con eso-gomenasai sakura-chan, había olvidado que…bueno, tu sabes que-dijo alejándose un poco, él sabía que yo era asesina, no había por qué ocultárselo, pero él lo supo de una forma bastante inesperada, pero por lo menos prometió que guardaría el secreto.

Tan solo espero que el momento en el que voy a matar a ese niño, tan solo deseo ver su cara de sufrimiento cuando lo mate, tan solo quiero que mi venganza sea cometida lo más pronto posible, pero mientras esté distante de él, no puedo hacer mucho.

Llegó la hora de salir del colegio, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida, al salir del instituto vi a Hinata saludándome con una sonrisa pequeña pero que se notaba a la perfección desde lo lejos, a paso lento me dirigí a ella, cuando llegué a su lado lo único que hice fue verla a los ojos seriamente.

-Sakura, hola, cómo estas? ^^

No le contesté como de costumbre, no me gusta mucho hablar con la gente así, simplemente la seguí viendo, ella es alguien que siempre esta sonriendo en los momentos difíciles, realmente agradesco tener una "amiga" así.

-sakura? Estas bien?

-es increíble tu optimismo, nunca dejas de sonreir-dije seria y continuando mi camino, dejando atrás a Hinata

-si eres feliz, no hay por qué meterte pensamientos negativos, no crees? ^^

-supongo, pero si no lo haces, tendrás una versión falsa del mundo real

-no importa, siempre y cuando yo esté feliz y as demás personas también ^^, dime, ya te hiciste amiga de Sasuke-kun?

-no, ni siquiera le he hablado-dije mirando el camino y sin tomarle atención demasiada a esa pregunta, después de todo, lo que importa es matar a la presa, no?

-si quieres cumplir tu venganza debes acercarte a él-cambió su tono de voz en lo último que dijo, a veces era medio bipolar.

-buscaré el momento perfecto para acercarme a él, mientras tanto no debo apresurarme, si lo hago, las cosas pueden salir mal, tengo el tiempo suficiente, lo que no tengo es mucha paciencia para estar jugando con él a los "amigos"

-Has lo que quieras, solo recuerda que tu objetivo es matarlo, si no recuerdas eso, no podrás preparar un plan perfecto y sin falla

-Hinata, no se me va a olvidar, tú lo dijiste, es mi objetivo, yo no olvidaría mi objetivo, y no lo olvidaré, debo irme, nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre-dije mientras apresuraba el paso para llegar a casa

-adiós Sakura-chan! Nos vemos mañana! ^^-dijo despidiéndose a lo lejos

Llegué a casa como a las 4:00 pm, estaba tan hambrienta, me dirigí a la cocina, agarré unas galletas y después me senté en el sofá de mi sala, saqué una libreta donde tenía anotados unos apuntes importantes, tenía algo como esto:

Primer paso: conocer todo lo que sea de mi presa

Segundo paso: preparar un plan que no pueda fallar

Tercer paso: hacerse la mejor amiga de la presa para un blanco más directo

Cuarto paso: salir más a menudo con aquella persona

Quinto paso: hacer una relación con la persona para ganar su confianza

Sexto paso: hacer que la persona te muestre su casa para saber donde localizarlo

Séptimo paso: cuando todo esté listo, invitarlo a tu casa para empezar el plan

Octavo paso: hacer que la persona se sienta cómodo, hacer que no sospeche de lo que se va a hacer

Noveno paso: matarlo en el momento más inoportuno para él y retirar el cadáver y evidencias para no dejar sospechas

Decimo paso: objetivo logrado

Sonreí al leer todo, parecía tan fácil, pero no lo era, es difícil hacerte amigo de la persona que más odias en el mundo, que por culpa de esa persona tu estas sufriendo, que por culpa de esa persona estas sola(o), pero bueno, él también va a estar solo, en poco tiempo lo estará.

Próximo capitulo: Nos conocemos más

Trabajo en equipo

Conocerlo en persona

Un paso más para conocerlo

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo fic ^^, trataré de subir el nuevo capi pronto, no aseguro que lo subiré de un día para otro, les pido que esperen un poco, he estado un poco ajustada a mis tareas, mi escuela ahora es más dura conmigo, y tengo muchos compromisos pendientes, por ejemplo: mi fic, "Él y yo en una nueva vida", ya tengo el capitulo casi terminado, les pido que esperen un poco más, trataré de subirlo entre la siguiente semana y la que sigue después de esa.**

**Gracias nuevamente, si les gustò, pongan un review ^^ bye.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
